Reagents that are used in various biological, chemical, and immunophenotyping protocols routinely followed in clinical and research scientific labs commonly represent reagent panels that are necessary for conducting specific tests. Such protocols usually consist of numerous small consecutive tasks that require the handling of each individual reagent vial or sample tube, opening it, placing a lid/cap somewhere, pipetting out a predetermined amount of fluid, closing the vial with a lid/cap, and placing the vial or tube back on a support rack or on a bench surface. These tasks are repetitive and can cause discomfort or strain; also, these tasks create the possibility of tipping over badly supported reagent vials and switching and/or misplacing reagent vial caps, which subsequently renders reagent vials contaminated and unusable.
These reagents usually need to be stored in refrigerated temperatures (2°-8° C.) to prolong the integrity of the contents but, because lab protocols are routinely performed on a lab bench at ambient room temperature, reagents must be taken out from cold storage for multiple hours daily, which has a negative impact on reagent stability. In some cases, reagents may function best at temperatures above ambient room temperature and would benefit from proximity to a heat source during testing.